


A Night With You

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, First Time, NSFW, Wayhaven, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Ava and Cecilia's first time getting...intimate.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	A Night With You

“Do you need anything?” Cecilia asked, resting her hands on Ava’s shoulders from where she was standing behind the couch.

Ava mindlessly grasped one of her hands, her eyes not leaving the television as some history documentary played. “No, I’m okay,” she said gruffly, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

“You know,” Cecilia chuckled, taking advantage of the distraction to undo the usual tight bun that imprisoned Ava’s hair, “I wish you would pay attention to me like you do whatever is on right now.” Although her voice was teasing, Cecilia could tell Ava didn’t catch it from the way she whipped around to face her.

“What?” Her eyes were wide, her movie quickly forgotten.

Cecilia laughed at her confusion which only made the vampire’s frown deepen.

"It was just a joke, love.” She smiled, reaching a hand to brush it through the newly freed strands, admiring the tendrils of golden tones twirling over her fingers.

She didn’t smile. Obviously, the joke had missed its mark which wasn’t unusual. “Apparently, I will just have to make it up to you—my lack of attention.”

It was Cecilia’s turn to be taken aback by the sudden change in her tone. “Oh?” Was all she could manage. “Did you have something in mind?”

Ava pursed her lips in thought, her cheeks flushing slightly. “That is dependent on what you would feel would be adequate.”

Cecilia rounded the couch, stepping carefully across the plush rug. There was a fire beginning to blossom across her skin at the ideas forming in her head. The things that she would let Ava do to her. She craved her touch, fingers, and lips moving over her skin. Just the thought alone was enough to make her weak at the knees.

To avoid falling, Cecilia climbed on to the couch and into Ava’s lap, her legs straddling the vampire’s waist. Ava’s hands immediately fell on her hips, a look of hunger settling in her gaze. Cecilia arched her back, their chests pressed flush against each other.

Cecilia’s hands followed the lines of muscles trailing up Ava’s arms. Settling her hand in the crook of her neck, her thumb ran across the overly sensitive skin, grinning as she shivered at the touch.

"So, about making it up to me,” she leaned closer to Ava, their lips inches apart. “Do you have an answer to my question, about how?”

Ava’s hands gripped her waist roughly. It was a delicious feeling as she thought about the bruises that would surely be left behind.

“Perhaps I have,” her voice was hoarse, every word dripping with intense desire. Ava’s fingers dipped just beneath the hem of Cecilia’s shirt. The coolness of her touch was welcomed against the fire raging in her body.

“Ava,” she managed to murmur before her lips were captured by the vampire’s.

Cecilia gasped into her mouth as Ava crushed her against her body, a low growl vibrating her chest as the heat of their bodies mingled.

Ava’s mouth traveled away from hers, kissing along her jaw and down to the skin of her neck. Cecilia moaned at the feeling, allowing her head to fall back to give Ava better access.

Once more, she gasped Ava’s name, trying to catch her attention as her fingers taunted the skin just beneath her shirt. She stopped her pursuit when she reached the collar of Cecilia’s t-shirt, pulling away to look at the flustered girl on her lap.

“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do,” Cecilia whispered through ragged breaths. “Tell me the limit, because _fuck Ava_ —”

Ava’s hands slid up Cecilia’s bare back, cutting her off.

“Please, Ava,” she begged, “tell me what you want.”

She was becoming blinded by her desire to kiss every inch of the sweetness of Ava’s skin. The need that had been building was ready to burst.

The vampire tugged Cecilia towards her by the collar of her shirt. “I want you,” she growled.

“Are you sure?” She asked, not wanting to push her into anything she didn’t want.

Ava smirked. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Bed. Now.”

She didn’t need any further encouragement from the way she jumped up, throwing Cecilia over her shoulder, drawing a squeal from the motion. Ava hurried into the bedroom, paying no mind to the laundry on the bed that had yet to be folded. Instead, she shoved it out of her way before tossing Cecilia on the mattress, grinning over her with a smile that a hunter might give its prey. Ava looked as though she were going to devour her, and she was certain she had never wanted something more.

Cecilia sat up to grab the waistband of Ava’s pants, pulling her forward so that she was forced to get onto the bed with her.

Her hands grasped the worn fabric of Ava’s t-shirt, clumsily beginning to pull it up her abdomen. Ava paused to help her in order to free herself from the confines of the clothing faster. When the clothing was finally discarded, Cecilia sat back to marvel at the angel before her.

Her gaze raked over the newly exposed skin, a newfound joy erupting in her chest as she realized that she could now openly admire the curves of Ava’s figure. The lines of muscle made her body look as if it were carved from marble. As her eyes continued upward, settling on her face, Cecilia frowned as she saw Ava’s gaze falter slightly.

She sat up quickly as Ava knelt before her. The rare look of being unsure about herself was unsettling.

“Ava,” Cecilia murmured, resting a hand against her cheek. “We don’t have to do this. We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” She stroked her thumb over her cheek soothingly.

Ava’s eyes widened slightly as she shook her head. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just—" She looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“Just?”

“I have never done this before.”

Cecilia’s brows shot up. “Like, with a woman?”

Now Ava’s cheeks were burning. “No, ever,” she mumbled.

That explained a lot.

“No offense, but I think you have the most extreme case of blue balls in history.” Cecilia couldn’t help herself.

Ava glared.

She chuckled to herself placing her hands on the bare skin of her waist. “There’s a first time for everything, Ava.” She offered her a comforting smile. “We can take it slow if you want to continue.”

The cool green of her gaze studied her for a long moment before she nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Cecilia smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we’ll stop.”

Confidence began to reappear in her gaze as she nodded again, making Cecilia’s smile widen. Ava’s hands danced over the hem of Cecilia’s shirt for a few seconds before she began to slide the garment up and finally over her head.

Ava’s lips parted as her eyes settled on the curves of her now exposed figure, drawing a soft smile from them both.

With a whisper of a touch, her fingers caressed Cecilia’s sides as if she needed to feel her to be sure it was real. Ava dipped forward, shifting the strap of Cecilia’s bra to the side to kiss the skin beneath it.

Cecilia guided her hands to her back where the clasp was, chuckling as Ava’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she struggled to unhook it for a few seconds—but the look of triumph when it finally popped open was worth it. Slowly, Ava slid the bra off her shoulders, savoring every inch of skin that was revealed.

“You are,” Ava began breathlessly, her eyes raking over her, “ _beautiful._ ”

She smiled at the words, pulling Ava towards her once more, and kissing her tenderly. Her hands skirted around the band of the sports bra Ava was wearing.

“May I?” Cecilia asked her, her fingers dipping just beneath the tight band.

Ava nodded, moving to remove it with help from Cecilia so they were both half bare.

Cecilia leaned forward, on her knees now to make up for the height difference and began to press tender kisses across the length of Ava’s exposed collarbones, smiling with delight as she shivered. Her arms wound around the woman, running her fingertips over the indents left by the now discarded undergarment.

“Is this okay?” Cecilia peered up at her face through dark lashes, wanting to be sure of Ava’s comfort.

 _"Yes.”_ The word was mixed with an exhale as anticipation built in her gaze.

Cecilia grinned, pulling away only to press Ava back to lay against the mattress. She hadn’t been lying to herself when she said she wanted to kiss every inch of her. How many times had she dreamed of this moment? Imagined what the paleness of her skin felt like, _tasted_ like.

Ava complied, watching her in slight wonder.

This was new territory for Cecilia. She had never really been one to take the lead during sex. Although, she suspected that once Ava got comfortable, she wouldn’t have to wade in such waters for long.

Cecilia straddled Ava’s hips once more, taking a few seconds to drink in the sight of her laying half-naked amongst her messy bedding. Her hair laid in a golden halo around her head. The usual paleness of her cheeks had been replaced by the heat of the moment. She watched Ava’s bare chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths, anticipating her next move. What did she have to do to get the Commander of Unit Bravo out of a soldier mentality, even for a few seconds?

Fed up with waiting, Ava pulled Cecilia down to her, kissing her with such desperation that Cecilia thought the heat of their need may catch fire and completely engulf them. Ava’s hands had woven themselves into her hair and Cecilia did the same. Tightening her grip on the blonde locks drew a low, guttural growl from the vampire. The sound alone made her pants feel too tight, that they needed to come off _soon_.

She moved her mouth from Ava’s, kissing her way down her neck. Cecilia’s hands had broken free from Ava’s hair, trailing downwards to grasp one of her breasts. The motion drew a gasp, then a moan which prompted Cecilia to continue.

Her lips worked the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping and sucking until she was sure there were going to be marks left behind— _Cecilia’s_ marks. For a split second, she wondered if a vampire’s healing ability extended its way to hickeys. It made her pout for the briefest of moments before her focus was drawn back to the woman she loved as she moaned softly into her ear.

She brushed the tips of her fingers over the peak of Ava’s breast, teasing her as Cecilia’s mouth caught up to her hands. Her lips kissed and sucked at her breast, eliciting moans that enticed Cecilia to continue to give the other the same attention.

Ava’s hands were gripping the sheets tightly. Cecilia was glad to know her the oversensitivity of her skin could be used to her advantage in other manners. She would have to remember that fact for future reference.

Cecilia continued down Ava’s body, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses across her stomach. Her fingers traced the lines of her abs, relishing in the moment. She had wanted to touch her like this for so long.

Now and then, her mind had wandered to that first day of combat training.

The way Ava had pulled her shirt off, her muscles rippling as she did. When she was pinned beneath the vampire, Ava’s growl as Cecilia brought her hips to grind against hers. How badly Cecilia had wanted her to give in. It was hard to believe that the same woman who had pushed her off and stormed out of the room was now trembling at the pleasure of Cecilia’s touch.

Grinning, Cecilia kissed along the waistband of Ava’s dark combat trousers, glancing up at her for permission as her hands hovered over the button.

“Should I keep going?”

Ava’s eyes widened at the thought of stopping now. _“Please.”_

Hearing her plead was strange, but it sent a new fire through her as Cecilia popped open the button and quickly undid the zipper. Ava lifted her hips to help as Cecilia slid the trousers down, her dark eyes gazing over the strong muscles of her legs that were always covered.

Throwing them into a pile of the rest of their crumpled clothing on the floor, Cecilia rested her hands on Ava’s knees, gazing at her with an easy smile.

“You are,” Cecilia began, crawling on top of her so their bodies were pressed flush against one another. “You are the most beautiful woman and I am so incredibly lucky.”

Ava’s lips parted in surprise at her words before she pulled Cecilia into a kiss once more. Her long, slender fingers danced their way to brush over the button of Cecilia’s pants. It took a few tries to unbutton her pants since they were both more preoccupied with the heat of the kiss, but finally, it came undone and Ava’s attention was now on pushing away the last bits of clothing from Cecilia’s body.

Cecilia helped, kicking off her slacks quickly followed by her underwear, leaving her completely naked pressed against Ava. The only fabric left between them was Ava’s grey cotton underwear Cecilia could feel against her hips.

One of Cecilia’s hands ran down Ava’s body, brushing over the fabric between her legs. Ava’s hips automatically pushed into her touch as her body craved more, a moan filtering through her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

Encouraged by the reaction, she pulled away knelt at her legs, moving to rid her of the last piece of clothing with a smile.

“Still okay?” Cecilia asked, wanting to be sure they weren’t moving too fast. But from the look on Ava’s face, it may be too slow for her taste. The realization made her chuckle.

She pushed her knees apart, fingers trailing down over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Finally, her hands were replaced by Cecilia’s lips leaving sweet kisses over her legs, it was met by a sharp exhale from Ava who tensed.

“You know,” Cecilia said with a lazy grin, brushing the tips of her fingers between Ava’s thighs teasingly—to which she gasped. “I thought this might help you relax. But I forgot that word isn’t in your vocabulary.”

Ava glared at her for a long moment, though she didn’t have much time to come up with a returning quip before Cecilia’s mouth was on her.

Her fingers went from grasping at the bedsheets to bury themselves into Cecilia’s disheveled mane. Moans filled the room as Ava was becoming undone by Cecilia’s hand, well, mouth.

Cecilia kept her eyes on Ava’s face the entire time, her hands stretching out to hold her breasts as she pleasured her. Each moan or gasp felt like a blast of ecstasy. The fact that she could make the hard exterior of this woman crumble before her was something she cherished. So much of Ava’s life had been packed full of pain and a feeling of lonesomeness, and Cecilia wanted to do anything in her power to make her feel loved. Ava needed to know how much she meant to her.

Finally, her body began to quiver beneath her touch, moans growing in volume. For a moment, Cecilia was certain Ava forgot her own strength as she almost ripped out some hair from the sudden strength of her grasp. Honestly, she didn’t mind.

Cecilia watched lovingly as Ava breathed heavily, riding the tail-end of the orgasm, her cheek resting against her inner thigh. She laid there for a long moment, staring at the ceiling, but a wide smile spread across her lips.

Pressing another kiss to her skin, Cecilia grinned. “You okay?”

Ava tipped her head up to meet her eyes. Instead of responding, she tugged at Cecilia’s arm to prompt her into laying next to her. Brushing a pale hand over her cheek, she whispered, “I am always happiest when I am with you.”

Her cheeks hurt from how hard she was smiling, catching her lips in a kiss.

Ava’s hand wandered from Cecilia’s face, down the length of her body. Using the mattress, she rolled them over, so Cecilia was now pressed beneath her.

There was a look in her eyes that stirred Cecilia to the core, a grin accompanied it.

“I think it’s my turn,” Ava murmured, the heat of her breath making her shiver.

Oh, Cecilia was in for it now.

***

Sun peeked through the curtains, shining right into Cecilia’s eyes, rousing her from sleep.

She breathed deeply as she stretched but paused when she realized there was a heavy arm draped across her abdomen.

Turning carefully, Cecilia gazed at the goddess in her bed.

It was rare for Ava to look so at peace. Sleep smoothed out the lines of concern and the sternness of her brow making her look younger. She smiled softly at the sight.

God, she loved this woman so much it _hurt_.

Cecilia couldn’t help herself as she brushed a wild piece of honey-colored hair from Ava’s forehead, gently tucking it behind her ear. The movement made Ava shift, muttering something softly as her arms now pulled Cecilia tightly against her chest, nose nuzzling into the mess of her hair.

Sighing contently, Cecilia snuggled into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. What she would give to have every morning be like this. To wake up in Ava’s arms each day sounded like heaven on earth, one she was willing to sacrifice everything for.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she traced a finger over the lines of Ava’s collarbone and feeling the lines of muscle in her shoulders. She wanted to memorize every inch of her. The way she felt, the taste of salt that lingered on her skin as she made her sweat, the noises that had filled her ears. She wanted it all ingrained in her memory.

Ava was beginning to wake as she stirred, groaning slightly as her hold on Cecilia loosened. She blinked her eyes open slowly, green eyes bleary with sleep.

“Good morning, love.” Cecilia smiled at the sleepiness hanging in her gaze.

She mumbled something incoherently, hugging Cecilia close as if to make sure it was real.

Cecilia kissed her bicep, relishing in the quietness of the moment. “Did you sleep well?”

“ _Mhm_ ,” she hummed, drawing lazy circles on the bare skin of Cecilia’s back. “I cannot recall a time I slept so soundly.”

“That’s what happens when I get to wear you out.”

She could practically feel Ava roll her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Ava pulled herself up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to stretch. Cecilia watched, completely mesmerized by the way the muscles in her back moved. She had rolled over on to her side, head propped up on her elbow to watch the vampire get up and shuffle around to find her phone.

“Oh shit,” she finally grumbled after pulling it from a pocket in her discarded trousers scrolling through her notifications with furrowed brows.

“I can’t believe no one sent a search party for you,” Cecilia said with a grin from the look on her face.

Ava glanced over at her, eyes softening a bit. “It was threatened.” She rubbed her jaw.

“Since you’re already in trouble, it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit longer, _hmm_? Perhaps we could go get breakfast?” She offered, sliding out of bed to move behind her. Wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head against her back. “How does that sound?”

Tossing her phone back on the bed, she finally smiled, exposing the dimples that made her swoon.

“Fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
